In some integrated circuit fabrications, a wafer is trimmed on the edge to reduce damage to the wafer during processing such as thinning. However, during the edge trimming, the wafer can suffer from chipping, cracking, or other damages. Also, some edge trimming blades have short lifetime and low yield due to damages.